l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shashakar
The Shashakar, though not the eldest or most powerful of the Naga shugenja, was the most powerful to awaken during the Clan War. Appearance He was one of the most mutated of all naga, yet not to the point of abomination. Way of the Naga, p. 38 Shashakar had a tremendous, unretractable hood, faceted eyes, and great catfish-like mandibles. The Shashakar used the telepathic link of the Akasha to communicate, because he was unable to speak. Way of the Naga, p. 84 Great Sleep When the Naga decided to enter in their Great Sleep and awaken when the Foul was at its strongest, it was the Shashakar who weaved the spell. He used the Pearl of Mist and around it, a thousand Cobra shugenja slept, protecting the spell. Way of the Naga, p. 46 Leadership He assumed leadership of the Cobra Bloodline when his elders did not awaken. Prayers and Treasures, p. 180 The pearl's power fed on the souls of the Naga Jakla. One Cobra died each year, sacrificing themselves to the hunger of the Pearl. The Great Sleep accelerated the Naga's decay process a hundredfold. The eggbeds were empty, and Naga children was difficult to be seen, and the Constrictors had seen no eggs at all. Shashakar began to awaken other naga, as the Ashan, who felt their sleep had been long, yet she realized the naga had returned too soon. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 65 As leader of the Cobra he was the ruler of Vyakarana. He had three powerful nemuranai; an ancient Black Pearl, a spear formed from the tears of the Bright Eye, and the key to an ancient cave deep within the chambers of the Cobra city, where a massive creature lived entrapped by the magic of the Cobra, long ago. Way of the Naga, p. 83 Insane The Shashakar was quite insane. In all the generations his soul had been reborn through the Well of the Cobra and not the eternal mind of the Akasha, so the Shashakar had become inbred, isolated, and unable to see the whole of the world. If he ever try to reborn through the Akasha pool the secrets the Cobra had kept away from their race would be known; thousand of Cobra who died so that the Great Sleep could be continued, and they would discover in casting a spell to keep them alive for a thousand years, the Cobra had brought about the sterilization of the Naga race, stolen their eggs, and killed their future. He stayed in his great underwater chambers and looked into his ancient orb, a clear and perfect pearl of astounding size. Clan War: Naga Army Expansion, p. 36 Moments of Clarity His memory of past and present gained something new, knowledge of the future. In this times he was lucid, and one of the most powerful sorcerers over the world. Second Day of the Thunder In 1128 the Shashakar fought alongside Mirumoto Daini, Shiba Tsukune, Isha and the Qamar against Yogo Junzo's reinforcements near Otosan Uchi. He magically transported Tsukune to the battle in Otosan Uchi itself. The Qamar (Time of the Void story Cards) Yakamo When the Qamar knew that Hida Yakamo had perished after his people abandonment of Shiro Hiruma, he commanded the Shashakar to locate the Jade Hand with his magical divination powers. The Hand laid near the Black Finger River, and Oseuth was dispatched to recover it. He returned with an unexpected prize, the corpse of Yakamo. Hidden Emperor, p. 52 Death of Onnotangu When Hitomi took the place of Lady Moon, Amaterasu committed heigai and the Celestial Order was imbalanced. Shashakar noted the imbalance and attempted to redeem the Naga fault using an old naga ritual, that allowed the reincarnation of a naga soul. Hidden Emperor, p. 55 When Yakamo's body was recovered, the whole Empire mourns, for Yakamo was both a Thunder and a true hero. The Crab Clan held a great funeral and prepared to cremate his body so that, even though he was killed in the Shadowlands, he would not rise again. As the funeral began, the Naga came and stole Yakamo's body away. Infuriated, the Crab attack the Naga for this desecration. Hitomi and Yakamo The naga marched to the ancient naga city of Kalpa, where the buried remains of the Qatol were located, inside the Temple of the Bright Eye. Clan Letter to the Naga #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Death The Shashakar passed his Bright Eye spells to his successor, Shasyahkar, and lifted high the Pale Eye's pearl. A New Teacher (Honor Bound flavor) Shashakar sacrificed his life to the Child of the Pale, the greatest Black Pearl born in the belly of the ocean, during a magic ritual that merged his mind with Hida Yakamo and restored the Crab Clan Champion to life in 1132. Clan Letter to the Naga #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) The Empty Pyre (Honor Bound flavor) What had returned was not merely Yakamo but also the reincarnation of the Qatol, leader of all naga. The aged Shashakar died as a result of the ritual, and the soul of Shashakar was lost because his soul did not reenter the Akasha. Legacy of the Naga Part 1, by Edward Bolme Succession Ghedai was left to be leader of the Cobra Bloodline until his death in 1159. See also * Shashakar/Meta * Shashakar/CW Meta External Links * Naga Shugenja (Imperial) * Shashakar (Anvil of Despair) * Shashakar exp2 (Thousand Years of Darkness) Category:Naga Leaders